


Mr. Probably

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: Honk Honk Prom AU





	Mr. Probably

Russel was absentmindedly putting things in his locker as Del talked to him.

“Did you hear me? Are you even listening, man?” Del said, moving around to get into Russel’s view. 

He was brought back to the conversation. “Oh.” He said closing his locker. “What were you saying? I’m sorry I was just lost in thought.”

“Sure, dude. As I was saying prom is coming up…you thinking about asking someone?” Del said in a semi-flirtatious tone. 

“Oh.” Russel said. "That. I forgot.”

“So you don’t have anyone you wanna take to prom?” Del said, starting to the walk to his car. 

Russel followed him to the parking lot, as Del was his ride, “I didn’t say that. I’m not even sure I want to go though.”

“Oh come on. You just said you had someone in mind.” Del said lightly punching his arm.

“No I didn’t.” Russel said.

“Fine, you implied it.” Del said. “Look dude, it’s not like I’m gonna tell ‘ you want them or anything I just wanna know. Is it because he’s straight? Are you legit thinking about asking a straight dude to prom?” 

Russel looked away awkwardly and scratched his neck.

“Oh Russel. Russel you do not have a crush on a straight dude.” Del said

Russel gave Del a look of sorrow.

“Fuckin- You do have a crush on a straight guy, goddamn.” Del said. “Well now you have to tell me who. Which straight is stealing you away from me?”

Russel laughed, "You’re gonna hate the answer.”

“Well now you’re scaring me- is it Josh? That douche bag?” Del said.

"What- NO! Hell no, the bar is low but it’s still there.” Russel said. "I’ll give you two more guesses.”

“Okay. Hmm…is it” Del started laughing “is fucking Stuart Pot? Do you have beatle mania for his spotted dick like all these girls at this school?” 

Russel just kept walking with a smile on his face.

“Russel. Russel no. Russel please tell me you don’t have a crush on the blue haired fucking British bitch. Please confirm to me personally that you, Russel Hobbs, do not want that skinny boys bangers and mash.” Del rambled on is disbelief.

Russel was quiet for a bit to long, Del anticipating his response.

“It’s not cause if his accent, I swear.” Russel finally said, reaching Del’s car.

“RUSSEL! Dude, I can’t not believe you.” He said getting in the car. Russel tried to open his side but it was still locked. “Nah, fuck, you’re walking home after that.”

Russel laughed and pulled at the door more. "Aw come on Del. If you try to leave I’ll just jump in front of the car. It won’t even hurt, I’m too fat!” Russel said.

Del sighed and opened the door for him. “Are you sure? Are you sure that Stuart “2D” fucking Pot is who you wanna ask out, just like ever fucking basic bitch at this school?”

“Well I don’t wanna ask him out, it’s not like he’s gonna say yes.” Russel said. “Isn’t he dating Paula anyway?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really keep up with that sort of information.” Del started driving but continued his rant, “Do you even really like him? Like do you really? Have you ever hung out with him ever?”

"We have art and economics together. We’ve had a couple projects togethers… look man, why would he hang out with me? We sit together and I enjoy screwing around in art with him but I don’t think the feelings mutual.” Russel said a little distant. “Besides, you’re telling me that you’ve never had a crush on a guy you don’t know that well? You’ve never had a crush on a celebrity or anything?”

“Stuart is not a celebrity.” Del said. "I don’t even know why girls like him. Like? He’s meatless, he’s in choir, he’s not like a jock or anything, and he’s a fuckin geek. What is it that drives them nuts?”

“He’s tall. You never wanted a tall guy? Everyone thinks tall guys are attractive.” Russel said. 

“I am the tall guy. Damn Russel you just want a fucking top don’t you?” Del teased him. 

“Well I can’t fucking double bottom can i, so will just fucking drive?” Russel said. 

"Fine. Whatever. But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you that Stu will never be as bootylicous as me.”

"HA. You’re gonna be stalking me for the rest of my life, huh? You’re just gonna be outside my window when I’m 40 like ‘You coulda had this Russel, you could had this ass’” Russel mimicked him.

“Yeah, and I’ll still probably have a better ass then whatever flimsy little twink you have then.” Del grumbled.

* * *

Stuart Pot pushed through the heavy green door of the art room and dropped his bags at the side of his chair. He did not seem happy.

“You ok Stu?” Russel said cautiously.

“Yeah…” He sighed. “Yeah.”

“Really?” Russel asked.

“Yes.” He said. “How are you. Let’s talk about you not me, yeah?”

“Okay man.” Russel “I’m good. I’m fine. Trying to figure out what I’m gonna do for prom.” 

“Oh yeah? You aren’t going with Del?” 2D said. “Or was that- or is all t-that rumors?”

“No, no. It’s- It’s…complicated. Don’t really want to get into it, ya know?” Russel said. “But yeah, I’ll probably end up going in a friend group with him.”

“Probably, huh?” He said with a smirk. “So who is the lucky lad who is making it a probably?”

“It’s none of your business ‘2D’” Russel said. 

“Ugh!” he said. “Fall out of a tree once and no one ever shuts up about it.”

Russel laughed. “It doesn’t matter who my probably is, the probably is definitely a no.”

“Why are you so sure about that?” 2D said. 

“Well for one he’s straight.” Russel said.

“Are you sure about THAT?” Stuart said.

“Yes.”

“Well what if he isn’t?” He kept pushing on into the question about himself. “What if is in the closet?”

“He has a girlfriend.” Russel was making big hand gestures to fit his increasingly frustrated tone.

“That doesn’t mean he’s straight, he could be Bi.” He said stealing Russel’s eraser.

“But it does mean I can’t ask him out to prom.” He said taking the eraser back. “You would NOT be asking me these questions if you knew who it was.”

“Well I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He said. “And I wouldn’t have to if would just tell me who it is!”

“I’m done talking about this.” Russel shook his head. “What about you, huh? You buying matchy-matchy stuff with Paula right now?” 

His face fell. He looked away for a second before saying, “Uh, no”

“Oh” Russel said. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” Stu said. 

“Okay.”

The rest of the class was spent without conversation, the only noise murmurs of other classmates and frustrated scribbles of a teen facing relationship problems.

At the end of class the bell rang and Russel stood up and look at Stuart who was still sitting. 

“Uh- Bye.” He tried to say something more but felt like leaving was just a better course of action.

He turned to walk away but Stuart grabbed his arm. He gave him a hard look and lead him to the hallway. 

Had he done something wrong, he thought to himself.

He sat down on a bench and Russel followed.

“I caught Paula cheating on me.” He said.

“Oh.” Russel said. “I’m so sorry that’s awful”

“It was with that asshole Murdoc.” He said. “What am I going to do? Prom is coming up so quick I have nothing.” His eyes began to tear up.

“Hey, hey, it will be fine. You can find someone. You can go in my group if you want. I know I’m not really cool enough for you probably-”

“No, no I’d love that.” He put his face in his hands. “I don’t to just shove my way into your group. God fuck why couldn’t she have done this next month at least.”

The bell rang and the hall began to empty. “Oh shit I’m going to make you late for class.”

“No, please, it’s fine.” Russel said. “I have an A in that class it’s fine if i’m late once.”

“Thanks.” He held Russel’s hand and looked at him softly. “We should go to class.”

“Tell me if you need any more talk.” Russel said picking up his bags. “And talk to me if you want to be in our group!” He said as he started to walk down the hall.

“Of course!” He said from the bench.

* * *

“I can’t fucking believe he’s in our group.” Del said adjusting Russel’s bowtie.

“Shhh Shut up.” Russel said. “He needed a group and I needed to look at him in a tux as much as possible, it’s mutually beneficial.”

“To you!” Del whined. “To me I have to watch you slobber over him and watch him fail to hang out in our group.”

“It will be fine, okay?” Russel kissed him on the cheek. “You look great.”

“You can’t do that at my house Russ.” He looked in the mirror. “And yes, I do.”

They got in Del’s car and slowly picked up everybody in the group, “2D” being the last stop before prom. 

“Okay, before we pick up Stu, you guys have to promise to shut the fuck up and not tell him I like him.”

The people in the car all gave half assed ‘yes sirs’ and ‘yeah fines’ as they pulled into his drive way.

He got into the car and the drive over to the dance hall was filled with introductions and polite, if not somewhat stiff, conversation.

They walked into the building and they were halfway down the hall before realizing Stuart was not with them. 

“I’ll get him it will just be a minute.” Russel said. “Just find our table.”

He walked back to the outside where he was leaning up against the wall.

“You okay?” Russel said. 

“She’s coming. With Murdoc.” He said.

“Ah.” Russel said. “Well fuck them. Have fun anyway.”

“She’s going to see me without a date looking sad and it’s going to be embarrassing.”

“Hey hey look.” He grabbed his hand out of habit and then realized how intimate it was. But he didn’t let go. “You are going to go in here with us, you’re going to have fun, and you’re going to forgot about her.”

He sighed, then nodded. Russel smiled at him and the smile was returned if only slightly.

They found the groups table and sat down. As dinner continued the group warmed up and felt more comfortable with this newcomer. They all made jokes and had fun as the sad events of the past few weeks faded from his mind.

The dancing part of the evening started and this time it was Del and Stuart dragging Russel to dance.  

As Russel danced he couldn’t help but notice that Stu was watching him the whole time. He was beginning to get a little flustered.

But then Stu bumped into someone. He turned around.

“H-Hey Paula.” He said. 

“Hey Stu.” She said. 

They both stood awkwardly, looking opposite directions.

“Can we go outside and talk?” Paula said.

“Y-yeah.” He said. He turned to Russel. “I’ll be right back okay?”

Russel just nodded and watch him walk away. Del nudged him.

“Come on man, just leave him.” He said. “Just have fun with the group. His problems don’t have to be yours.”

Russel stood still watching him for a second before saying, “Yeah Yeah. Can we move toward the door though? So it’s easier to find us again.”

“Ugh what ever fine.” Del said. 

They group followed Russel toward the big glass wall the lead to the courtyard where they danced and Russel watched. 

He tried to just dance but it seemed like their talk was not going well. Stu was very upset, obviously near tears. 

Russel didn’t want him to have a bad Prom night, but what was there to do?

He continued to view their interaction, it was like a train wreck. Then Murdoc walked up. 

The talk quickly escalated to a fight. Russel stopped dancing. There was yelling and Stuart looked terrified.

Then Murdoc threw a punch. 

Russel ran into action. He pushed through the crowd and got out side just in time to see him land another swing. 

Russel grabbed Murdoc and threw him to the ground. “Don’t touch him, asshole!”

As Russel helped him a teacher walked up to them, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? YOU ARE ALL IN BIG TROUBLE!” 

Russel panicked and started to run. Stuart hand was still in his and they ran together out the door and into an alley behind the building.

They had lost the teacher in the alley and they both stood there and caught their breath. 

“How much trouble are we going to be in?” Stuart said.

“Well I don’t know that teacher, do you?”

“No.”

Russel smiled. “Maybe were okay.” They both shared a breathless laugh.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night.” Stuart said. 

“No, no- you didn’t ruin it.” Russel said. “Who likes dancing anyway?”

“I do.” He said.

“Yeah.” Russel sighed. “Me too. If it’s with the right person.”

“Well…” Stuart said holding out his hand. “I think we can still hear the music if we stand by a window.”

Russel smiled and took his hand. They walked until they found a spot that under a window. There was a slow song playing.

“Can I have this dance?” Stuart asked.

Russel’s heart sped up. “Y-Yeah.”

Stuart put his hands on Russel’s waist and Russel put his on Stuarts shoulders.

Russel didn’t know how he managed to stay so steady as they began to sway to the music.

“So” Stu said. “What happened with mister probably?” 

“I didn’t ask him out, it wasn’t the right time…” 

“Oh? Did…something happen to him recently?” Stu asked.

“Yeah.” Russel said. “It was hard on him. I wanted to be a good friend first.”

“But you helped him. You stayed with him through his break up. You probably have a connection there that could go somewhere.”

“I never said it was a break up.” Russel said.

“But your excuse for not asking him was that he was dating someone and now it’s just something bad happened….so he broke up.”

“Good detective work.” Russel said. “But I don’t think there’s a connection.”

“You don’t feel a connection?” He said. Russel noticed that there dancing position had gotten closer, he was almost whispering these words right into his ear.

“No, No. I do. It’s just…” Russel paused. “I’m not sure he does.”

“You have so many doubts about this guy.”

“It’s kinda hard not to them.” Russel said. “I’ve done this before… fell in love with straight guys. I always trick myself into thinking they could like me back but they never do.”

“What do you like about this guy so much that you fell in love with a straight guy?” Stuart said.

“He’s…” Russel eye contact with Stu intensified. “He’s kind, and funny, and cool…he’s way smarter than other people think he is…and he’s one of my best friends.” The eye contact broke as Russel’s face fell. “But he’s still straight.”

“And yet he still followed you out here and has been slow dancing with you for the past 5 minutes.”

Russel’s eyes grew wide. He put his hand on his face and groaned. “When did you figure it out?”

“Ha ha Russel I’ve known you had a crush on me since forever.” Stuart said. “You aren’t very good at hiding it.” 

“Then why did you ask me all those questions? Why were you okay with being in our prom group? With being my friend?” Russel said.

“I don’t know.” He said. “Or at least I didn’t know. I didn’t know why I was so eager to hear about how much you had a crush on me, or why I wanted to go to prom with your group more than not see Paula. I’ve had a very confusing year for myself.” He chuckled to himself. He put his hand on Russel’s face. “But I think I know why now.”

He leaned down and kissed him. Russel stopped and looked at him processing what had just happened, but then he leaned in to continue their moment.

When they stopped they just looked at each other and smiled. 

“Come on. Let’s go find the group again.” Russel said, holding his hand.

They began to walk together. “Does this mean I’m going to be seeing more of your group?”

“Probably.” 


End file.
